Team FRACJ
by DanM
Summary: A transcript of a RP based in RWBYverse


Fleece walked to her partner, frustrated. "Alright. Did you do it? Did you put bleach into the washer and ruined my battle clothes?" She asked

"I blomming didant" Rodger called back before turning back to his lockpicks

Fleece looks down at her clothes."I just wish I saw it before we went out for this mission. Are you almost done with the lock?" She asked

A metallic click answered Fleece as the door swung open. "Least ya clothes aint rags like mine" Rodger replied sarcastically

"True, but you make them look good. I look like a splotchy cow." She said, stepping through the door. She looks both directions down the hall before looking back at Rodger. "Okay. Which grim are we looking for? Something small I assume."

"Dunno, the ol fart didaint tell us" Rodger grumbled "Just called it a Rushbill, so I thinks its a bird" Rodger finished as he slipped his gloves off

She shook her head. "That's helpful. Well, let's keep our ears open and see what we find. Report says it's killed at least 5 people that they've found. Injured dozens more." She warned. She made sure her weapon was still attached to it's sleeve and tiptoed further ahead.

Rodger just grinned and pulled his flick blade from his pocket and forced the nearly jammed blade open before he slipped it into his left gloves built-in sheath

"Alright." She said. She put her head up to the air and sniffed a bit. Though her sense of smell wasn't legendary, it was better than the average human. She hoped to pick up on something dead or dying. Instead, she picked up on a smell that didn't seem to be from this room. "To the right" She said, pointing

"Wait" Rodger said as he scratched an arrow into the wall showing to turn right "Okay we can go" He said after scratching a few more symbols under it

"What's this all about now?" She asked her partner

"I'm a thief, I leave signs for other thieves" Rodger deadpanned "Not that I wanted to be one but live on the streets and you pick up a few bad habits" He said dismissively

Fleece nodded, but didnt fully understand. She kept her nose in the air to track the smell. As it was getting stronger, she could hear something. " hey, do you hear that?" She asked

Rodger shock his head "Aint hearing a thing" He then picked up a stone from the floor and threw it down the hall "Yeah me hearing works" He confirmed

Fleece sighed and continued forward. The sound began to take shape the closer they got to it. It was something hard clanking into another hard object. Turning the corner, she saw a large bird-like creature. She hurried back near Rodger. "I think that's it." She said, a bit scared.

"Some real demented Chicken aint it" Rodger half joked as he saw the Rushbill

"I was really hoping it wasn't a massive bird." She said. She checked her weapon again and sighed. "I won't be much help within this tight space. I can try to shoot to the other side of it so it won't escape, but you're going to have to be the one to take it down. You ready?" She asked

Rodger looked at his knife "I knew I should have gotten a bigger one, oh well" Rodger sighed but nodded to Fleece "Why not"

Amber walked up to the outside of the catacomb entrance "Ooooo, a cave!" she exclaimed with joy "Time for some spelunking"

Rodger Pulls out his dagger and climbs on to the wall before shuffling his way past the Rushbill

Fleece, crouching down a bit to gt into a firmer stance, keeps her eyes on the creature. "Did we secure the perimeter already? Just in case someone walks in or something..."

Amber decides to walk into the cave, to see what's there.

The Rushbills' head jerks up as it lets out a warberling squawk and flapped it wings and darted deeper into the catacombs "Curses, there goes our mark" Rodger fummed as he walked over to Fleece

Fleece sighed. " This is why I don't like to fight bird creatures. Too fast, and flying. Hard for me to compete with that." She said. She looks back to where they came from and saw that someone else had entered the area. "Um... Hello?" She said

"What is this place?" Amber asked as she walked inside and came upon the pair.

Fleece looked to Rodger. "Not 100% sure, but I think you should get out of here ASAP. There is a Grimm in here and we don't want you to-" Just then, there was a loud screech that filled the halls of the cave. "There's that..."

Rodger stands up, his thin frame popping with the movement till he stands at his full height of 6 foot 2 "Girly" He said his voice soft yet raspy "Go with Fleece and leave" Rodger then walks off after the Rushbill "I'll kill the birdbrain and meet up with ya, now get" He says grinning as the shadows engulf him

Fleece sighs. "Better do what he says. When he gets like that, there is no changing his mind." She said, looking towards him. making her way back to the entrance, she decided to make conversation. "SO, what's you're name?" She asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Amber drew her sword and shield and charged deeper into the catacombs.

A hand reaches out and lifts Amber off the ground "It knows we are hunting it, dont go Rushbilling in"

Fleece looked back. "Oh... well okay." She said, heading towards Rodger.

Rodger put Amber down and held a finger to his lips before drawing his dagger and stalked down the hallways

As Rodger let go of Amber's backpack, she quickly swung her sword back around into his arm on reflex. Usually if something grabs her, it's a Grimm or some kind of trap. As such, her natural reaction is to get free.

Rodger blocks her attack with little difficulty "Careful, I was stopping you cos the Rushbill aint stupid and wants ya to chase it, why else would it be so loud when it runs?" Rodger half growled

"But we don't know what's further in this cave. More creatures? Worse ones. We need to think about this before we push forward" Fleece warns

Rodger said to Amber softly "I am called the Magpie or Rodger Russet" Rodger said introducing himself "And I am Fleece Shepard. " Fleece said introducing herself.

"And I wanna kill a Grimm" Amber chuckled "So what are we waiting for?"

Fleece whispers to Rodger "This might be against protocol. I mean, what if she gets hurt?"

"Don't care" Rodger said shrugging "She's her own person"

"Now that that's out of the way" Amber turned back toward the deeper caves as she started heading that way.

Fleece rolled her eyes. "Of course not." she said, turning to the new girl. "Okay, so, the plan is to keep it from escaping while destroying it. We need to be aware of the cave itself. We don't want it to drag us too far in and we don't want a cave in. So be firm but precise, okay?"

Amber paused for a moment, and looked at her gauntlet "Right...cave..."

Rodger walked behind them slouching lazily before he took a few quick steps and came to the front, "Turn left for water, right for a place to sleep and straight for the next symbols" He said as he spied a couple thief marks in the wall and as he walked passed he scratched a notch to a small tally below it "4 others came this way and none made it out" he said

"Amber paused and looked back toward the mouth of the cave "Are you coming?!" She called back. Another girl stepped into the cave entrance.

Rodger just continued walking till he saw a fresh corpse with a short sword laying next to it "Mine now" He chuckled as he picked the blade up "Erm...May Oum have mercy on ya soul" he muttered

Fleece planned her steps away from the bodies as much as possible. "I see now why we were called out. this is getting crazy." She says. puts her nose in the air again, but couldn't detect the creature's scent. "I think the smell of death is covering up it's smell."

The new girl, Comet, walks over to Amber "You know caves aren't my thing."

"Yeah but there's a grimm in here, and I don't wanna cook everyone alive" Amber replied

Comet shuddered "See, this is why I don't like caves."

There was a sound of rustling feather around the corner. Fleece, sensing it, stops. "Hold up. I think it's close." She said, holding her hand out. She looks to the two girls. "Okay, what are you guys working with? We need to plan the best attack possible"

Amber held up her short sword and shield. While Comet held out her hand, and an ice pike formed

Fleece lifts up her sleeve that hides the wrecking ball mechanism. "Okay. let's do this. I will circle around it to stop it from going further in. everyone else, go for the kill. Rodger, don't forget to take a picture of it before it disappears. We need it as evidence."

"Let's do this!" Amber grinned and headed deeper into the catacombs, followed closely by Comet.

Fleece used them as a distraction to slip quickly past the creature. She unlatches the wrecking ball, Little Mary, from her sleeve and extends the chain. Once about 10 ft long, she grabs the chain and twirls the ball as if it weighed nothing.

Amber darted in to swing at the legs of the large bird Grimm, that stood around 2 meters tall with a thick bill and powerful looking legs yet despite being a bird its wings were to small to provide lift, so flying was out of the question.

The Rushbill, being top heavy, faltered at the sudden slash at it's feet. As it fell, it made another screech that echoed though the cave. This screech was different. Fleece pulled her lamb ears over her regular ears. "We need to hurry!" She shouted.

Comet moved toward the falling Grimm, and held up her pike to make the bird's head fall on it.

Rodger jumped onto the Rushbills body forcing it to fall quicker before backflipping off of it

Before it had time to disintegrate away, Fleece took out her scroll for a picture. Once she snapped it, she sent it off. "Alright, Mission accomplished." She said, dusting off her clothes.

"Go team!" Amber cheered.

Rodger shrugged, went back to the corpse and picked up the scabbard for his new short sword "All good to go? Then lets get a move on" He called to the others before picking up the 4 bodies of the fallen hunters and made his way to the exit

"Roger that." Fleece said, following behind. Remembering that the other two were not part of mission, she spun around. "So, who do you guys work for?" She asked

Rodger continued towards the exit and made his way through the door way, holding it open for the others with his heel

Both Amber and Comet exited out.

"Hurry up Fleece, my arms are killing me, people ain't light, even dead ones" Rodger growled back into the catacombs before turning the corpses he was carrying and said softly "Not that any of you are fat or anything just your armour is heavy" he smiled warmly at the lifeless bodies.

"I'm coming!" She shouted. Once outside, she called for an airship to pick them up. "So, do you guys need a ride anywhere? We can drop you off on our way back."

"We're just hiking, thanks though" Amber replied

"Right I've 'eard that one before" Rodger said back sarcastically

"Seriously, we are" Amber growled at Rodger

"Okay. Well, it was nice to meet you." SHe said. SHe dialed the number to be picked up. "Yeah, we got it. Sent the picture already. wait, what? But you never said- Yes sir. Yeah, he's still with me. We will take care of it. Good bye." She said into the phone. She pressed the end call button and slid it back into her pocket. "Rodger. Turns out that wasn't what we were looking for. Boss will send what it really looks like. You still wanna go after it or what?" She asked

"Another Grimm? Sounds like fun!" Amber said grinning "Mind if we join"

"You say that then ya just gunna do us in while we sleep" Rodger said before turning back to Fleece "Sure, lets hunt the guttersnipe"

"Nah, you're not my type" Amber joked

"Not do us, do us in" Rodger groaned "Final nightcap, make us take the long walk, give us the last call, ya know kill us" Rodger exasperated

Fleece shook her head. "I'm sure they wouldn't do that, right?" She asked.

"Thats what I know" Rodger said in defence "Living on the streets ya don't trust nah-one not even ya self"

"We only fight bad guys!" Comet replied

"Everyone's the good guy to themselves" Rodger chuckled to himself "But if Fleece trusts ya, its good enough for me, after all she is my boss, till the mission is done and I have my Lien, then" Rodger said the rest went unspoken

"I'm not your boss. I'm basically your senior co worker." She corrects. Turning to the girls, she continues. "The company I work for outsources these missions to freelancers when we are low on hunters. Me and Rodger get partnered up alot because we work well together. " She takes her scroll out when she feels it buzz. Looking at it, she gets a picture of what the creature really looks like. "Still a flipping bird." She announces, showing everyone the picture. Which looked near identical to the Grimm they had slain but its head was much smaller and its wings were larger.

"Damn my toothpick ain't gonna do jack to it, but I got the new sword so maybe" Rodger sighed

"Well, I'm just glad we are able to kill 2 birds with one stone! Hah! Get it?"

Rodger just deadpanned "lets go" he said as he laid the bodies down carefully in a respectful manner, he then said a small pray for their souls

"Looks like we're rolling with huntsmen now then" Amber replied looking at Comet

"I'm no huntsman just a thief with a sense of honour till I get paid" Rodger replied back to Ambers comment

"And I'm not a huntsman anymore. Zoom in on the lack of a team." Fleece said with a hint of sorrow in her voice

"So huntsmen rejects?" Comet asked innocently

Fleece nodded, retracting the rest of her chain back into the sleeve. "You can say that, yeah." She said.

"I never tried to be one I ain't book smart enough, street genius but book dunce" Rodger grinned "Can't even read too well"

"Cool, then we're the misfits and outcasts" Amber replied

"Guess so" Rodger said grinning slightly

Studying the picture and the surrounding area around it, Fleece could pinpoint that it was near the ruins, which were a few miles ahead. She looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was getting. "Hey, let's find a place to sleep for the night and continue tomorrow. It's getting late and we won't be able to track anything when it gets dark." She said.

"I'll find a place in the town" Rodger said as he spun the sword deftly then placed it back into his belt "Come on" Rodger called.

As the 4 of them made their through the towns back streets Rodger turned down several spots after noticing thief marks showing the areas were unsafe till he came to a barn and saw the mark he was looking for, a crude set of eyes with an X between them with an additional line connecting the tops of the X together "Here is a safe place to Camp and there's good water nearby" Rodger explained to the gang.

Settling in a bit, fleece pulled out a cube with a button it, once pressed she tossed it in the open area and watched it transform into a bigger box. Inside was items to make a fire, food, a tent, and other supplied. "This is still a prototype. Boss wants us to try it out and give feedback." She mentions. She looks up at the ceiling of the barn. "You think that's high enough to start a fire in here? Might get a bit cold tonight." She asked

"Depends" Rodger said as he moved the straw and hay away from the sudden campsite "Dust fire yes but wood fire no" Rodger finished.

"I didn't even think to use dust fire. Good idea. " She said, reaching into her side pocket. Although she doesn't use Dust often, she always keeps some in her pockets just in case. Taking some out, she hands it to Rodger. "Get that started and I will unpack the tent items." She suggested

"I'll sleep on the hay in the corner" Rodger said after starting the fire, he then proceeded to remove the rags and bandages that covered his torso revealing dozens of cuts and burns.

Amber and Comet walked around the barn to check it out. Comet's body iced over, then she jumped into the air and flew onto the roof. She flew with a trail, just like a proper comet.

Rodger just looked at the pair and shock his head, he knew it was safe so further checking was not needed but if it made them happy he wouldn't say anything against them

Fleece finished unpacking and joined Rodger. "Pretty crazy huh? Such a strange group of people huddled together in a barn"

Rodger just nodded at Fleece, before he sat cross-legged in the corner

Rummaging though the pack she had in her hand, Fleece found the food. cooking it was almost instant; tossing the food cubes into the fire and watching as it expended. Once the steam came out, they were ready. She had made four servings. "foods done if anyone is hungry!" She announced, hoping that the new friends on the roof could hear.

Rodger used his semblance to pinch a few of the less appeasing morsels of food "Thank you" He whispered just loud enough for Fleece to hear

Amber jogged in pretty quick, and Comet was soon to follow] Did someone say food? [Amber asked as she looked over toward the prepared meal.

Rodger just sat in the corner eating

Fleece hands each a plate. "Here you go. Enjoy." She said. She dug into her own meal, avoiding the meat. despite coming from a cube, the food was surprisingly good. She used her scroll to make a quick note about it before continuing. "SO, what is your story? You guys are just wandering around?" Fleece asked

"We're backpacking across Remnant" Amber replied with her mouth half full.

Fleece nodded, understanding a bit. "Is there a purpose? Protest? Adventure?" She asked

"Exploration" Amber replied "There's a lot of world out there to see."

"There really is." Fleece said. "I can take the first watch. You guys should get some sleep. If you want to stick around with us, than you will need it." She said, walking out the door. She looked up at the night sky, looking at the stars.

"Hunting a super Grimm? How can we resist" Amber finished her food, then lay out her bedroll.

Rodger joined Fleece outside "You know I think this is the first night in a long time where you took first watch" he said as he put a hand on Fleeces' shoulder "I can take the nights watch, you know how little sleep I need" Rodger said to his partner "Go get some sleep" He finished with a warm smile on his thin cracked lips

"I'm not really tired yet, so I don't mind." She said. she sat with her knees bent and rested her head on them.

Rodger pulled a warm but slightly ratty blanket from no where and draped it over Fleeces shoulders

Fleece, noticing the blanket, wraps it around herself further. "Gosh, you should stop spoiling me. What if we get assigned to separate missions, huh? How can I fend for myself!?" She said, laughing

Rodger just looked at the stars "I know what its like to be cold on the streets at night, You shouldn't experience that" he said his eyes gazing off into the distance

Fleece takes the time to drape the blanket over the both of them. "It's still nice to be warm." She said

Rodger just sat there deep in thought

Fleece keeps looking at the stars while keeping her ears perked. She could hear the others settling in. The night was rather peaceful; nothing to be worried about at all. Fleece woke up still in the blanket. "Oh, must have dosed off" She said

Rodger was next to her unmoved yet fully awake "Morning sleepyhead, rest well" He said looking her gently in the eyes "Come on, we have a Grimm to kill" Rodger said standing every joint in his body clicking or popping, as he made his way over to the other two he stopped half way and redid his bandages and slipped his raggedy tunic on sighing as it tore slightly more

Fleece rubbed her eyes and stood up as well. Dusting herself off, she went back to the barn to start packing up. "Man, sleeping with this sleeve is killer."

Rodger cocked his head "Sleeve?" He asked casually

Fleece shoes him the large brown sleeve she had. " yeah. This holds my weapon and stops my arm from dislocating." She said. Inside the sleeve, blocking her hand, was a ball the size of a basket ball

Looking at the ball intently "Can I see" Rodger asked his voice low and husky

"Sure. Gotta keep it on the chain though." She said, giving it some slack and handing it to Rodger

"Thanks" Rodger said as he took the ball and after holding it for a short time he begun to throw it into the air and catching it "Hmmm" he muttered as he continued his inspection after catching it again he held it one hand and draw his dagger with the other before striking the ball with the blade resulting in the blade snapping in two "Ooh" Rodger exclaimed passively as he had been expecting that result "Solid and heavy, its a good weapon" He said handing the ball back to Fleece before the remains of his knife vanished suddenly as did the blanket "Don't worry about the knife better where its safe than against the Grimm" he said smiling gently

"Thank you. It works well with my semblance. Density control." She said, tossing the ball with the other hand as if it were nothing

"My nickname is my semblance" Rodger said "I see something shiny I take and store it in my nest" Rodger said in his low voice

Fleeces eyes widen. "was it you that took that necklace from the shop we had to secure last month?"

"No" Rodger said "I don't steal while on the job nor from a client, unless they don't pay"

She puts her pointer finger and thumb on her chin. "Well shoot. I mean, we chalked it up to inventory error, but... I'm sorry for assuming it was you."

"I am a thief" Rodger said as he summoned another knife from his 'nest' "Its only natural to suspect me"

"We are not only what our title say. That is merely but a name to a piece of the puzzle known as you" fleece recited "Read it in a book at Beacon." She added, finishing the packing. Once everything was collected in the cube, she looked back at everyone. "Are we ready? I looked up incidences near here of missing people. A lot of then seem to be in the next town. About 3 hours of walking."

"I aint a puzzle" Rodger thought to himself "I am Rodger the Magpie master thief unlike the Flashy prick" Rodger chuckled as his own thought

"Is everyone ready to go?" Fleece asked, ahead of everyone on the road

Rodger makes an affirmative grunt as he stretches again

Fleece looks over the new brief and heads to the next town. "So, what should be do to kill time?" She asked

"Dunno, could case a joint" Rodger said matter of factly

Fleece contemplated before shaking her head. "I want to get this done as soon as possible. This is one of my last missions for the year." She said

"I saw a bank a few roads back, could be good for a bit of pocket change" Rodger chuckled

She laughed. "Oh you." She said, patting him on the shoulder gently

"I aint kidding, the kitty is a tad light" Rodger said as a couple apples appeared in his hand "want one?" He offered

"I need ya help for the heist but I mean the jewellery shop over there" Rodger pointed to a shop just over the road "There's a few necklaces that look nice, want one" Rodger said

Fleece shakes her head. "I'm good. Don't really do the whole jewellery thing." She said, drawing attention to her lack of accessories.

"Shame" Rodger said as the necklaces in his hands vanished "They won't miss it" he said as an alarm rang out from the shop

Fleece sharply looked at Rodger. " Couldn't you have at least not been caught?" She asked

"They dunno where it went, semblance leaves nar trace of me aura" Rodger grinned "I ain't even been caught"

Fleece rolls her eyes. "Well, you didn't exactly come out of this cleanly either." She said. She had her hand on her hit, trying to decide if they should just run for it or return it.

"They dont know" Rodger said as he walked off

Back onto the trail, Fleece noticed a familiar smell. "You smell that guys?" She asked

"Yeah its gonna rain soon and real heavy" Rodger said sniffing the air

Fleece tilted her head. "Hmm. Maybe that's what it was..." She said, trailing off. It kind of smelled like rain, that was a fact. But that's not all it was. But without knowing for sure what it was, she had to leave it at that. She flipped the little hood she had with her outfit.

A black purple mist appeared in front of her and an umbrella materialised and hung there "Use that" Rodger said as he adjusted the few rags he wore

Fleece shook her head, giving the umbrella back. "Can't hold it. I only have one hand free. But you can use it. The rain doesn't bother me anyways." She assured. she lifted up her right hand, showing how her weapon takes up that hand. "I actually had to learn to write with both hands because of this..."

Rodger waved his hand at the umbrella as it vanished "Rain dont bother me, slept in it enough" he said as he look at Fleece "If ya want I can take it of your hand for ya" He gave a slight chuckle his voice harsh and crackly

Fleece's face changed from a smile, to shocked, to a smile again. "Nice one." She said. "But I will hold onto it. never know. Plus, it's heavier than it looks." She said. she unhooks the ball from the sleeve and holds it with both hands. "When I'm not using it, it just dangles at full weight. Try lifting it." She said

Rodger goes to take it from her and after struggling for a while the same mist from earlier formed underneath allowing Roger to lift the sleeve "Oum damn, thats heavy as hell" Rodger grunts before the mist envelops it completely and vanishes "But I can lift it so I can put it in my nest" He smiles as perspiration runs down his face

"It's okay! I have trained and worked out for month to carry it naturally. And, when paired with my semblance, It can weight next to nothing or as heavy as an elephant!"

Rodger held his hand out as the mist reformed into the ball "here you go" he said as he tossed the ball with ease "It ain't formed fully just give it a second or two" he said as he wiped his brow

"Are you okay? You're sweating..."

Ain't used my semblance this much before" Rodger said as he smiled

"Do you ever just wonder why you got the semblance you have? Like, I know it's based off of personality, but how does our Aura know who we are before we do? Are we destined?" She asked, kicking some rocks she saw on the ground.

"I'm a thief, always have dinnay have a mother nor father so I stole" He said smiling softly "So if fate is real the I'm a thief till death and if it ain't the same again" he chuckled "When did ya find yours out mine was when I was 7 or 8 got caught and needed a way to hide it then poof black mist" he explained

Fleece froze. suddenly, she felt like she was 10 again, playing with her little sisters. "Kind of the same I guess. My sister was trapped after a rock slide. I was trying to get her out while my other sister went for help. By the time my parents got here, I had moved all the rocks. " She said, looking down.

"Is she still around?" Rodger asked with concern

She sighed. "Of course not. But I still feel guilty. What if... What if I turned out like my parents? They have passive semblances. If I did, she would have been trapped for longer and... I don't know."

"Look on the bright side now ya wee sis has a awesome bigga one who can float stuff" Rodger said "I know what's its like to lose someone close to ya, there was this wee girl called Rosalie or Rosy for short now I was bout 13 or so and she was 5. I found her one night in the red light district and I more or less adopted her as me lil sis, but one night after few years later she caught a fever that carried her off several nights later, and no medicine I brought helped her, I could read the labels, still can't read, so there she was an already thin girl who was just wasting away till one day she just dinnay wake. I buried her in a church grave yard so she could be in 'eaven" Rodger choked up a little on his tears "Poor lillun dinnay even get to have a grave stone. So I know what's its like to loose one ya care for" He said as he let go of Fleece and wiped his tears

Fleece stops in front of him and puts her left hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay" Rodger said as he straightened slightly "Come on my associate is waiting for us at the drunker hunter pub" Rodger said as he walked off "His name is Jack, we go back a lil while but he is good at what he does" Rodger explained to Fleece

"What is it that he does?

"Same as us" Rodger replied

Fleece nodded. "Fair enough. Might get a lead on this creature."

"Over there" Rodger says pointing to a pub "Lets go"

Walking in, Fleece couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. This wasn't her first time in a bar, but it wasn't something she was use to. She has never drank before; mostly due to having no interest in it. From the way it smelled, she couldn't see why anyone would partake. She walked a bit closer to Rodger. "Which one of these guys are the one we are looking for?" She whispered.

"Just find a table, he will come to us" Rodger said as he ushered Fleece along and nodded to one of the wait staff who followed them to the table "Beer, 1 pint" Rodger said in hushed tones "And tell Ripper that The Magpie is here. Fleece what drink do you want?" He asked

Fleece looks around. "Um, I will just take a water please." She said, taking a seat

As the wait staff went to leave Rodger grab their arm "She will have a half sherry" he said as he let go of their arm. He turned to Fleece "Never order the water from pubs, its never clean"

Fleece's eyes widen. "But... how are they cleaning the dishes?" She asked softly. She didn't want to embarrass or anger the staff or other customers, but the though made her feel uneasy.

"From the taps but that ain't what you get for the drink, that water is bad, got sumin in it" Rodger said quietly.

When the drinks arrived they where inform that there was no charge "Thank you" Rodger said dismissing the staff "That means one of two things, Its drugged or My associate paid for it and I doubt is the latter" Rodger said looking as his frothy beverage

Fleece took a whiff of the drink and scrunches her nose. "Who knows at this point." She said, scooting it away from herself.

Rodger quickly swapped the drinks for those on a waiters tray "And problem solved"

Fleece looked at her new drink. "What is this?" She asked, pointing.

Rodger sniffed it "Rum and mines a Midnight Mix" he said before quickly swapping them ""don't worry its non-alcoholic" Rodger said "Blueberries and some other shite" He said sipping his run

Fleece took a slow drink. Once the liquid touches her lips, she was hooked. "This is amazing!" She said before taking a long drink. She was so use to drinking water and milk, that something like this blew her away.

Rodger sat there nursing his drink in his hand as he felt the harsh liquor burn his throat "This is good rum" he thought to himself

"Just wait my friend will be here soon, the 6 3 git cant hide long" Rodger said as he drained his mug dry

Fleece fidgeted with her glass. "Okay." Se said, mousy. She sunk in her chair to try and divert attention.

Rodger drew a knife and stabbed it into the underside of the table "Quicker" he explained as a group of heavy set men approached the table "Let me handle this" he said as a smile formed on his lips "Good day gentlemen how can I help" only to get a grunt and for one of the men to try and lift him "Sorry sir that isn't going to do" Rodger said smiling as mist enveloped his arms forming metallic gauntlets "Please don't act in haste" he warned the group

*jack came up from behind slamming one to the ground "Didn't I tell you not to cause trouble"

"Hey Bud, mind telling Davy to let go" Rodger laughed

Fleece reached for Rodger, but missed. "Wait! We don't-" She stopped as she saw the men try to lift him up. When Rodger summons his weapon, she gasped. Suddenly, one of them went down. "Everyone! Please!" She said

"Put him down, unless you wanna pay for another window" Jack warned

Davy grunts and lets go

"Fleece, I want ya to meet me ol mucker here" Rodger said smiling at Jack "His Jack"

"Sorry there always a problem, anyway" Jack apologised as he sat down

"Dinnay worry for a second" Rodger said "Davy knows better" the gauntlets fade away "Good to see ya 'gain Jackyboy" Rodger said warmly

"Ya well its good to see you too, now why did you come here?" Jack asked

"Well theres a Bird Grimm git thats ruffled our feathers" Rodger chuckled at his own joke "We need a hunter who can hold his own, and see in the dark" He continued "You in?" He asked

"Hmmmm well I guess I can help, care to explain the Grimm a little better" Jack said looking at Rodger expectantly

"Fleece you got the details" Rodger said stealing a rum bottle with his semblance and having it appear in his hand

Fleece nodded, pulling out her scroll to show the details of the job. "Any help you can give us will be appreciated. And you will be compensated for it." She said.

"Hmmmm alright then" Jack nodded in agreement

"So," looking to Jack. "What do you do?" Fleece asked

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

Fleece shrugged. "Like, what is your job? Personality? Semblance? Need to know what you are working with." She explained

"Hmmm well I usually mainly stay at that bar, only accept contracts people i trust, sometime more important ones like from Ozpin," Jack said briefly

Fleece nodded. "Yeah. Ozpin is a great guy. He sometimes uses my company for large jobs." She mentions

Rodger grimaced "I don't like him, his hiding something" Rodger said

"We all have secrets. His are just bigger." She said.

"I don't trust him" was all Rodger said as he pulled a knife out and tossed it into the air before catching it

They were coming up to another cave that wasn't on the map. "Fleece went to the entrance and took a smell. "Something seems off. Smells like blood, but who knows what can be in there. Should we check it out? Might be our target." She suggested

"Hmmmm" Jack started to head into the cave

Rodger followed his eyes quickly adjusting to the abysmal light of the cave

"Hmmm" Jack continued to walk looking around

"This way" Rodger called to the gang "There's something over there" he said

Jack looked over where he pointed heading over

"Keep close dinnay want to get lost now" he smile slightly the low light hiding this from the others

Fleece followed behind. Trying to see in the dark always gave her a headache, but she pushed on with the others.

Rodger walked in a feet in front of the group and upon coming to a cross path he was flung to the side with a sickening crack by the Gunrunner. "Gahhhhhgg" He grunted as he slumped to the floor

Jack looked at him "Hey, you ok?" he asked with little concern.

Rodger coughed up some blood as he stood to his feet, "A bit shaken mate" He said as he took a deep breath only to grunt in pain "Bruised left final rib"

"Hmmm, maybe you should go back" Jack said hear the damage it caused

"Nah, I'm good. Not the first one I've had nor the worse, that was a punctured lung" Rodger laughed slowly

"Hmmm" Jack looked at him

"I know a doctor who patched me up, a monkey Faunus called Dr Monroe" Rodger explained


End file.
